Beloved
by ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot
Summary: KyouyaxHaruhi. Rated T for 'brotherly love' of the Hitachiin twins and more. GOING TO BE REWRITTEN INTO A MORE EDITED VERSION XD
1. Disclaimer

B e l o v e d

**by Kyouya (Joanne W.)**

(A/N: WARNING! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES OR...IT JUST SUCKS!... ;; please do not read if you hate KyouyaxHaruhi kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran characters...yea I don't...nod nod...sigh I don't own Ouran characters sigh...


	2. Realization

**Beloved - Chapter One: Realization**

KYOUYA'S POV:

_I don't believe in love yet I am "falling" in love, and with the girl that I "NEVER" thought I would...fall in love with...Fujioka Haruhi...but even if I realized that I am falling for her she would never love a Shadow King like myself..._

While I was thinking about this, I was walking around the music room 3 (a.k.a Host Club), and writing in my clipboard about next week's cosplay. Then someone shouted "MOM!" which was meant Tamaki was calling, so I could help him to get the twins off of Haruhi, which was really annoying that Tamaki had to call me mom.

"What is it, 'Dad'?" I responded with a sigh, even though I knew what he shouted for.

"The brothers are harming our daughter and stop being this calm Kyouya!" shouted Tamaki.

"Hai, hai" I responsed in a calm and bored tone, "Hikaru and Kaoru, can you get off of Haruhi and dress her up some other time?" I told the twins.

"Ehhhh whyyyy!" said the twins in unison.

"Because the ladies are about to come and you wouldn't want the ladies to see Haruhi in a dress now do you?" I responded back.

"THAT'S RIGHT, NOW LET GO OF HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki once again.

Honey-senpai was just eating his cakes and Mori-senpai was just watching him eat the cakes. Then the ladies opened the door and like usual everyone welcome them with smiles and doing there usual routine, Hikaru and Kaoru doing their 'brotherly love' act, Honey-senpai was doing his cute poses, Mori-senpai was watching Honey-senpai, Tamaki using his princely words to please the ladies, and Haruhi staring at the window...'_Wait! Staring at the window? Why is Haruhi staring at the window, and why does she look so troubled? Might as well ask her why she isn't doing her job_'.

"Haruhi," I said

"Yes, Kyouya-senpai?" she responsed back while looking straight into my eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Haruhi's big brown orbs looking right into mine oynx eyes, but ignored it " Why aren't you entertaining the ladies?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that the skies look pretty today..." she said in a peaceful way.

"Well, it doesn't mean you could stop working Haruhi," I said in a annoyed, yet calm way.

"...And something's bothering me..." she said, and a troubled expression appeared on her face.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I said and wondered what could trouble her this much.

"It's you, Kyouya-senpai, that's bothering me..." Haruhi said in a way that I couldn't really understand.

"And what about me that's bothering you?" My tone was calmly soft and interested when I spoke these words.

"I can't tell you now, Kyouya-senpai...maybe later..." Haruhi said, looking at the ground.

'_What is it that is bothering her so much that she can't even tell me right now?' _I thought

"All right, can you tell me after everyone leaves?" I said.

Haruhi just nodded and left to talk to the girls that was waiting of her leaving me alone. All I could think was '' ...Was something...wrong with me?

* * *

HARUHI'S POV:

After I left Kyouya-senpai and started answering almost every single question: they asked me how it's like to live in a commoners house or something like that. Then one girl asked "Do you like anyone, Haruhi-kun?"

I looked around to see everyone around me waiting for an answer, including Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and other girls, but only one person that didn't surround me like the others was Kyouya-senpai. _Is it because Kyouya-senpai was not interested in the answer? Or did he want to keep he cool?_

Silence filled the place for a moment, inside me, and outside. Then, with a sigh, I responded, "Yes, I do."

After I said that, everyone was asking, "Who?"

And I answered...

While looking at Kyouya-senpai...

Who was still not coming or looking...

"A person that I do believe would never love me back."

Everyone was still not satisfied with my answer, but they stopped surrounding me asking "Who?" in loud voices that could make me deaf. I just looked around, and I found that Kyouya-senpai was not there anymore. Immediately, I left the crowd, searching for Kyouya-senpai, so I could tell him my secret. When I found Kyouya-senpai he was walking around saying, "Who could Haruhi like?" again and again; of course he did not notice me at all, but I was surpised that the "Shadow King" would wonder who I liked...who I _loved_...

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know it's short but deal with this for now please.

Also the fanfic chapter was edited by: Baka Renkinjutsushi


	3. Confessions

**Beloved- Chapter 2: Confession**

**Last Chapter: **_When I found Kyouya-senpai he was walking around, saying, "Who could Haruhi like?" again and again; of course he did not notice me at all, but I was surpised that the "Shadow King" would wonder who I liked...who I loved..._

**(A/N: Sorry I took long to update one chapter, I was doing homework the whole entire time, so please forgive me please...Sorry if there's a little OOCness in it)**

(Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran character ;;)

* * *

KYOUYA'S POV

I walked out of the Host Club when no one was looking and was thinking out loud, "Who could Haruhi like?" over and over again. I didn't think there'd anyone be here because school was over for the day, and the people who were here still wouldn't come here because of the activities they had to do. Then, I spotted Haruhi, the person who I least expected to be here was here, and hiding behind the wall. I was worried because she could have saw me walking around saying that question, but I put my emotionless look on and spoke to her.

"What are you doing, Haruhi?" I tried to hide my nervous expression and voice.

"N-Nothing, K-Kyouya-senpai," she was shocked that she was figured out, I guess.

"Oh yes, what were you going to tell me after school? Why not tell me now since no one's here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, umm...Kyouya-senpai..." she started to sound shaky.

"Yes?" I simply replied.

" I-I...umm...Lov-Love...Y-You...I LOVE YOU!" she said, shutting her eyes tightly.

_I was really, really surpised; I never saw Haruhi blush this much. She was as red as a tomato _(A/N-somewhat like HInata when she blushes but not as red, and Hinata is from Naruto)(A/N- Do not own any Naruto characters either) _and I was really surpised that she liked me, too..._

"Ummmm..." I was lost in words for the first time, and I didn't have a plan at all either.

Silence filled the hall.

"Ummmm..." Haruhi said, breaking the silence. "I know that you don't like me, it's all right...I just wanted to say my feelings for you, that's all, I didn't want a relationship at all...So...ummm...let's pretend that this didn't happen, 'kay?" she said, in a somewhat calm and happy voice. But her eyes betrayed her. She was crying. Tears came out of her eyes. _She was crying._

"Haruhi..." I said, with my emotionless look gone, and replaced with a worried look.

"My, my...why are there tears coming out?" she said, choking on her own words.

"HARUHI!" said a boy who had blonde hair and violet eyes..._Wait! Isn't that just like Tamaki! Damn it, why come at a time like this?! _I thought.

KYOUYA'S POV ENDED.

* * *

TAMAKI'S POV:

I was trying to find Haruhi since she suddening disapppeared, and I was about to ask 'mom', but then found 'mom' gone, too. So, I went to the garden with the Club members, and searched, but couldn't find either of them, so I was really getting worried. Then we tried to look at the hall, and found Haruhi crying and Kyouya shocked..._Wait! Haruhi crying?! Why would she be crying?!_...

"HARUHI!" I shouted, and was angry because Kyouya made my beloved Haruhi cry.

"HARUHI!" all the other members shouted, when they saw Haruhi crying.

Kyouya on the other hand was shocked, and he should be because he caused Haruhi to cry that badly.

"Kyouya! What did you do to make Haruhi cry?!" I shouted at the shocked 'Shadow King', while wraping my arms around Haruhi.

Kyouya was about to say something, but Haruhi said something before him, "It's okay Tamaki-senpai, I didn't cry I simply had something in my eyes" she said with a calm voice, now stuggling out of my grasp.

"Oh! Is that right?" said Hikaru finally here.

"Yes that is right. Right, Kyouya-Senpai?" she said now without tears in her eyes.

"...Yes that is right..." said Kyouya, but something was telling me that is was a lie. _Maybe I could ask him later_'

"Yosh, then let's go back to the club; we wouldn't want the lovely ladies to wait now!" I said with my normal, cheerful voice.

When we got back to the host club everyone was asking, "where were they? or what happened?", but we simply answered that there was a private emergency. The ladies understood and then everything was back to normal, but there was something different. _Why do I feel this tension around Kyouya and Haruhi? AHHHH! I can't even entertain the ladies with all this tension around those two! And I think that everyone could feel this tension around those two as well! _And I was right; everyone was distracted by the tension, so we all agreed that we would close the host club a little early today, and would talk to those two and what happened. After saying good-bye to the ladies, we all went to the meeting room...

"Kyouya," I said.

"Hmmm...What is it Tamaki?" he asked.

"While you were with Haruhi...What 'really' happen between you two?" I asked in my now calm voice.

"Nothing, really," Kyouya replied, still with that emotionless expression on his face.

"Why are you even asking this, Tamaki-senpai? I thought I already made it clear," said Haruhi with her natural voice, but there was some sadness in her voice.

"Tono is asking this because we think that there was more too then what you said," said Hikaru suddenly.

"Yeah, we couldn't even act our 'brotherly love' with all the tension in the air," said Kaoru.

"..."

"Haru-chan, is there something going on with you and Kyou-chan?" asked Honey-senpai.

End of Tamaki's POV.

* * *

Haruhi's POV:

I was starting to stiffen when I heard Tamaki-senpai ask Kyouya-senpai a question about what happened when we were at the garden but I tried to not show it. I was really surpised that they closed the host club early today and I was still a little depressed that Kyouya-senpai didn't really love me...(A/N: I'm really sorry but I felt that Haruhi should said that line ) _Mua ha ha ha ha_) Then Honey-senpai asked if there was something going on with me and Kyouya-senpai blush but I simply answered...

"No, there is nothing going on between me and Kyouya-senpai."

"Okay!" answered Honey-senpai with his normal hyper-active voice(A/N: Kawaii!!!(o//o))

"Then why were you sad when you answered my question," said Tamaki-senpai

"It's because I couldn't really pay off my debt because you guys closed a little early today," I simply replied.

"Oh. Sorry Haruhi. Think of this as a bonus for letting you study more," Tamaki-senpai said with his somewhat sad voice.

After the meeting everyone was packing up to go, I was about to go, but then Kyouya-senpai stood at the door, so I couldn't go out.

"I'm sorry, senpai, but can I go through? I have to cook dinner today," I asked.

"Haruhi..." he was starting to blush a little(A/N: AHHHH! A BLUSHING KYOUYA! AHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!!!!!!! hehehe) "ummmmm...I want to say that I...I love you too..." Kyouya-senpai said.

My eyes widened, did Kyouya-senpai just say that he loves me too?!? This is really not what I excepted from the 'Shadow King'...no offense but this is a little scary...But hey! he likes me too...(A/N: this is getting a little out of hand...sorry to bother you...BACK TO THE STORY!)

"Ummmm...is it alright if I walk you home tonight?" asked Kyouya-senpai.

"Sure!" I said with a happy smile.

Kyouya-senpai didn't pop out his cell phone to get a car or anything of that sort he was really going to walk me home.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

(A/N: Sorry for taking so long but I think my next chappie is going to be in Nov. because of my homeworks that I have to do ;;)

This Chappie was edited by Baka Renkinjutsushi. Note from editor: I am ever so sorry that I did not fully edit everything; I have a slight fever, and I'm currently working on something as of the moment. Thank you, everyone, for putting up with me. Also, I would like to say to the author...KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! x3


	4. The Time In Haruhi's house

**Beloved- Chapter 3: The time in Haruhi's house**

_Last chapter:_

_Kyouya-senpai didn't pop out his cell phone to get a car or anything of that sort; he was really going to walk me home..._

(A/N: Sorry for you pplz to wait but I doubt that anybody are interested in this story because of it's grammer errors)(no offense to my editer)

**N**ote From the Editor: **Author's notes and disclaimers and so on will not be edited ( usually...)**. . Also, no offence taken. ; I know I make mistakes. **OH...and I'll only edit some grammar and spelling errors. Occasionally I'll add a few things (with permission of the author, of course). **Oh, and the first chapter was edited by one of our friends, due to my lazy/sick/sleepy moment back there. xD My apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran nor the characters...;o;

A/N: This are the songs that helped me write this ugly fanfic:

Te Wo Tsunaide-Youha

Tsumetai Yoru- Matsukaze Masaya

Bokura no Love Style- Suzumura Kenichi & Fujita Yoshinori

Kimi to Deatte Kara- Atsushi Miyazawa

Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru(Japanese version)

Hohoemi wo Agetai- Team-F

School Boys- Yamoto

Asu he no Basho- Edward's seiyuu song...** Note from editor: It's by Romi Paku/Romi Park. : D **

Ashita No Kioku- Naozumi Takahashi

Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru(English version)

Shissou- LAST ALLIANCE

High Touch- Maaya Sakamoto

All About Us- T.A.T.U

My Will- Sweet Dream Mix- Dream

The Garden of Everything- Maaya Sakamoto

Now or Never- Chemistry **Note from editor: This one's by CHEMISTRY and m-flo. ( And, yes, that's how the capitalization is for those two artists.) I love this song. x3 **

* * *

Normal POV:

Kyouya and Haruhi were walking together, but they didn't say anything to each other along the way, until...

"Ano..."Haruhi said, breaking the silence, "...Why do you, the 'Shadow King' love me, a 'commoner'?"

Kyouya thought for a while, then answered her, "It's because...I see something in you that the other girls that I have met don't have"

Haruhi had only one reply, "...Oh."

When they arrived at Haruhi's house, it started to rain. (A/N: This happened alot of times doesn't it with the rain starting thing...But mine is going to be different...or maybe not...) Haruhi thought that she heard thunder, but ignored it.

"Ano, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Hmm?" Kyouya responded.

" Do you want to come inside and dry yourself, since you're wet?" she asked.

"Okay." Kyouya replied, even though his head was screaming, _'Baka! You should have said something nicer than that to her!'. _Kyouya knew that it would be weird if he suddening say something nice to her all of a sudden, even if he loved her.

When Kyouya and Haruhi were inside, Haruhi asked if Kyouya wanted anything to drink or eat. Kyouya declined, and so they were sitting on the kotatsu in silence. Kyouya was starting to get nervous, which of course was not him at all, but he had started to change after the moment Haruhi had seen through his cold barriers that he put on for all those years. Haruhi was just thinking of what would happen if her father suddening came back, and then ask non-stop about why Kyouya was there, or something related to that. With a sigh, Haruhi stood.

"I'm sorry senpai, but my father is going to be home soon and-" Haruhi got cut off when a loud, but cheerful okama arrived...

"I'm home Haruhi!" Ranka-san suddening paused, because he saw Kyouya with Haruhi sitting at the kotatsu table (A/N:Well, Haruhi was standing) , "Ehhh! Haruhi you didn't tell daddy that you were starting a relationship with Kyouya-kun," After that beening said, Haruhi and Kyouya blushed. (A/N: AHHH ANOTHER SCENE THAT KYOUYA BLUSHED! AHHHHHH! RUN AWAY AGAIN!!!!!)

After all that blushing Ranka-san suddenly disappeared, leaving Kyouya and Haruhi only again...

"Haruhi," Kyouya said, "I must leave now for something important, (although he didn't really have anything important to do) if you'll excuse me..."

Kyouya was starting to stand up while closing his eyes, but soon after a sound of thunder, Kyouya jerked his eyes open, because of Haruhi all of a sudden hugging him...

All that Kyouya could heard now is his heart beat rapidly increasing and could only feel the heat from her body because Haruhi suddenly hopped onto Kyouya, and so Kyouya dropped on the ground, leaving him and Haruhi in a awkward position, since Haruhi was hugging him on the waist while her head was buried in his chest...

"H-Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

There was no reply from Haruhi, and then Kyouya suddenly remembered the fact that Haruhi is afraid of thunder, so Kyouya was trying to get up, but then fell back on the ground, this time lying on the ground with Haruhi(A/N: Please don't think wrong even though I was the one who wrote this) because there was another sound of thunder, and Haruhi hugged Kyouya tighter so they ended up falling back on the ground...

Kyouya moved into a sitting position with Haruhi since she wouldn't let go, and then he finally got up. With Haruhi buried in his chest, one hand together with Kyouya's, and his other hand around her waist since her legs were feeling weak. Soon Kyouya removed his hand that was together with Haruhi's handand patted Haruhi on the head, while saying.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here with you."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kyouya-S-Senpai," Haruhi stuttered, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's alright. Just don't listen to the noise out there, okay?"

Haruhi only nodded, then Kyouya was carrying Haruhi to the couch, and he sat at the couch, still with Haruhi on him, but her hug loosened because she was listening to his words over and over again in her head. She wouldn't hear the thunder out there. It worked, but whenever there was a sound of thunder, she would somewhat stiffen. In other words, she would tighten her grip on Kyouya, causing him to wince a little.

Soon the thunder storm stopped, and it was peaceful outside again. Kyouya and Haruhi didn't move from there positions,because they were both asleep on the couch: Kyouya lying on the couch and Haruhi on him, and their hands were together, like they would never break apart. Soon, Kyouya suddenly said something in his sleep.

"The time in Haruhi's house...was the best moment of my life..." Kyouya smiled, and Haruhi smiled with him,because they didn't need to have words to understand each other. They understood each other by their hearts...(A/N: ok, that sounded stupid ;)

* * *

To Be Continued...

**A/N: all done this chappie!!!! sorry for the chapter being so small, I have lots of homework do to. So bear with me please. Oh yeah if anyone can tell me what should I improve on please do so...Oh! I think there was a little detail on episode 17, plus I want to thank my editor Baka Renkinjutsushi for supporting me all the time**

**Edited by: Baka Renkinjutsushi...**

**Editor's Note: Nee...I'm sorry if I didn't edit everything properly...I'm feeling quite tired today, for some reason... ;-; Also, keep up the good work! There was...etto...lots of hugging, ne? ; **

**A/N: Hai, sou destsu ne.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Beloved- Chapter 4**

**Anime: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Pairing: KyouyaxHaruhi**

**Characters: Kyouya, Haruhi(Maybe Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori will appear in this fanfic ;)**

**Warning: Beware of OOC and my grammer errors...doom!**

**Summary: Dunno! I don't got one...I go randomly, in other words I just type whatever I think of...XP**

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this fanfic bows down)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran characters ;...;o;

Last Chapter:

"The time in Haruhi's house...was the best moment of my life..." Kyouya smiled, and Haruhi smiled with him, because they didn't need to use words to understand each other. They understood each other by their hearts...

Chapter 4-

Kyouya's and Haruhi's dream...

_"I'm home!" said a women._

_"Welcome back dear!" said a guy. _

_Kyouya was making dinner in a pink apron, while Haruhi sat at the couch exhausted._

_"Man, work sure gives lots of pain doesn't it honey?" Haruhi said._

_"Of course sweetie. Come on, let's eat dinner" Kyouya said in a sweet tone, that could bring shivers down your spine._

_"Okay" Haruhi said. So, while eating dinner Kyouya was talking about what was on sale at the stores and Haruhi was just nodding leaving Kyouya talking non-stop..._

End Of Kyouya's and Haruhi's dream...

* * *

Normal POV:

Both Kyouya and Haruhi woke up panting at the same time since they both saw something scary in the nightmare.

_'Is it just me or is it I just saw myself in a PINK arpon and Haruhi calling me HONEY!' _Kyouya thought.

'_Did I just see Kyouya-senpai in a PINK apron while Kyouya-senpai calling me(in a sweet voice none the less) SWEETIE!' _Haruhi thought.

Then Kyouya looked at Haruhi and Haruhi looked at Kyouya then they thought,

'_Oh, it's only a dream'_

After that, Haruhi was first to notice the positions they were in, they were very, very close together, Haruhi on Kyouya's lap, and there hands were together. "Ahh! I'm sorry Kyouya-senpai," she shouted and blushed.

"Ah, it's okay." Kyouya said blushing**(A/N: Once again, RUN AWAY!!!!!!!)**_' she was sleeping on my lap the whole time...AHHH! OOTORI KYOUYA YOUR BLUSHING!!!!! ' _Kyouya thought to himself.

"Ano, Kyouya-senpai, we better get ready for school or we'll be late," Haruhi said, changing the subject.

"Ah. Of course," He replied. Soon he called his butler for a new set of his uniform**(A/N: Yes, in my fanfic Kyouya has 6 school uniforms for school.)**

In about 3 minutes there was a limo just in front of Haruhi's apartment, and she saw that the butler has Kyouya's uniform ready...

"Rich bastard," Haruhi said softly.

"I'm going to get changed, where's your washroom?"

"Ah, It's there," Haruhi said pointing to where the washroom was.

"Thank you." He simply said.

After he finished changing Haruhi was already to go, but she waited for Kyouya because she has to lock the door.

"Ah, I see that you are ready Haruhi, well then shall we go?" He let out a hand, meaning for Haruhi to accept his hand and head for the car.

"Well...Ano, wouldn't the others see us together?" Haruhi asked as she took Kyouya's hand and was heading off to the limo.**(A/N: Haruhi has already locked the door)**

"It's okay, I'll just drop you off before the front gates." Kyouya stated like he has already planned it out.

"Oh, okay." She replied, but had a little sad tone to it. She was thinking that Kyouya wouldn't care if she would come out of the same car as Kyouya's, but she was wrong. '_I guess he doesn't like the fact of other people knowing that they were in a relationship with a commoner...wait?! what relationship! we didn't even start going out, we just said that we loved each other! it doesn't mean that we are girlfriend's or boyfriend's!!'_

"Haruhi, I don't care what other people think, it's just that I thought that you wouldn't like it if you were seen coming out of my car."

Haruhi gasped, but soon said, "It doesn't matter to me either." She was happy, you can just see it when you look at her smile.

"So, you want to go out with me at the front gate where everyone can see us?"

"Of course! Anyway, it's better that way."

"Why is that?"

"So then everyone that likes me other than girls will stop trying to ask me out."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Guys ask you out?"

"Not any guys I meant Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru."

"So you know that Tamaki and Hikaru likes you huh?"

"It was quite obvious. I knew when Tamaki-senpai hugged me at the beach house and when Hikaru cried at the church because I just said thank you."

"I see, I thought that you were really, really slow on figuring out about who likes you or not."

"I am, but Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru was just easy to figure out, it was just you that I couldn't figure out, because...I guess you can say, it's just hard to figure out if the person you like, likes you back."

"So you confessed, am I correct?"

"Hai."

Kyouya smirked, he never knew that she was just like him.

When the car stopped Kyouya asked Haruhi, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." And so they got out of the car. Guess who was the first person they saw; it was Tamaki.

"Ehhhh! WHY IS MOTHER WITH DAUGHTER?" Tamaki shouted.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED!!..._

**Edited by: the random obsesser**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Written By: ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot**

**A/N: I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL/BOWS DOWN/ ANYWAY THIS IS CHAPTER 5!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

**Rated: T for Teens.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Ehhhh! WHY IS MOTHER WITH DAUGHTER?" Tamaki shouted._

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Normal POV 

This was bad, both Haruhi and Kyouya knew that this was bad, they wanted to explain their relationship at the host club meeting, so that Tamaki and HIkaru would not shout any clues on that Haruhi's a girl. So Kyouya now had to think of a excuse of too why Haruhi was in the limo with him...

_'Damn it! Tamaki's here...Got to think of an excuse, fast!'_ By the time Kyouya was thinking an excuse, Tamaki was already hugging and spinning Haruhi as usual...

"Why did Haruhi come out of your limo okaa-san?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya tried to hide his nervously which worked and said, "It's cold today, and I saw Haruhi walking to the school with only a thin jacket, so I asked if she needs a ride, which she accepted."

"Is that true Haruhi!? Were you freezing while walking?! Thank goodness okaa-san was there! But Kyouya you're not going to charge her for that are you?!" Tamaki shouted in Haruhi's ear.

"You're hurting my ears senpai," Haruhi said, then said, "Yes it's true, and I hope he doesn't charge me too..."

"I will charge you for wasting gas and heat condition," Kyouya said with a smirk... Trying to look normal.

"How mean," Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

At the corner you can see Hikaru and Kaoru staring at the three, "Ne, why was Haruhi and Kyouya in the same limo?" Hikaru said with a hint of jealously in his tone.

"I don't know, Hikaru. Want to ask them?" Kaoru said observing his brother so he wouldn't do anything silly.

So the twins walked...Well actually Hikaru was running to Haruhi and Hikaru asked, "Haruhi! Why were you in Kyouya-senpai's limo?"

"Oh, it was because okaa-san was nice enough to give your sister a ride to the school since it's so cold today!" Tamaki replied still hugging Haruhi...

"Oh, is that true Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai," Haruhi replied.

"And what's with the family names again?" Hikaru asked.

"But! We _are_ a family!"

"Whatever," Hikaru said.

"Anyway, it's time for class," Kyouya said wanting to finish this conversation so he could go to class.

"Ah, see you later, my beautiful daughter!"

Kyouya and Tamaki walked to their classes. While the three(Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi) also walked to their class.(1)

* * *

_3rd Music Room:_

Everyone was finished hosting at the moment. When the ladies left, both Kyouya and Haruhi was sitting beside each other...

"Haruhi," he said stoically while typing on his pineapple laptop while the other hosts were not listening.

"Yes?"

"Should we announce our relationship?" He asked in a very, very calm tone.

"Of course Kyouya," Haruhi said also in a calm voice.

They walked in front of the host members, "Ahem, I have a something to say," He said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Kyou-chan?" Hunny said.

"... Me and Kyouya are going to start a relationship." Haruhi stated.

"But okaa-san and daughter is already in a relationship," The host club king said, tilting his head to a side in confusion.

"That's not what they meant Tono, they mean a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship," Kaoru replied to Tamaki quietly.

Tamaki was shocked... Then he went pale...

"No! I will not allow that to happen! Okaa-san and daughter cannot have an relationship! Otou-san will not allow this!"

"Tamaki, you do know that we are not a real family right?" Kyouya stated.

Tamaki was just standing there blank thinking why was he feeling the feelings he had about Kyouya and Haruhi together.

"Even if tono agreeds to this, I won't! Don't you see Haruhi! I... I love you!!" Hikaru bursted out. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and jealously.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Haruhi started to have a bit of sadness and guilt in her voice. "I can't return your feelings to you... I know you will find a better person other then me."

"Haruhi, why?" HIkaru started to shed tears.(2) "You're the only one for me! Nade? Nade? Haruhi!" he dropped to the floor, letting the tears drop.

Haruhi and Kaoru when to his side to and try to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Haruhi said one again...

Kaoru saw this coming sooner or later so he tried to let his brother to know that Kyouya and Haruhi had a thing for each other so later he wouldn't be as painful as he is now.

_'Damn it! Why did they confess so fast!!? Now Hikaru's crying!' _Kaoru thought.

_'Hikaru! Hikaru! Please stop crying! I'm begging you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'_ Now Haruhi was starting to cry to...

Kyouya went to Haruhi side, hugging her so he could try to calm her down...

"Shhhh, Haruhi, it's not your fault."

"B-But it is Kyouya!" She buried her head in Kyouya's chest, tugging on his uniform.

"There is nothing to be worth crying for, Haruhi."

Tamaki, being very quiet for the moment was standing there seeing the scene in front of him though...

_'We are suppose to be a happy family! Now all I see is tears everywhere in my family's eyes!'_

Now everyone started to calm down, and the tears stopped. Soon there was silent...

"W-we should celebrate ne, Tama-chan?" The loli-shorta said, trying to break the quietness.

Everyone looked at Tamaki, well actually more like staring, but Tamaki, was just being all quiet until...

"D-damei! Okaa-san cannot have a relationship other than a mother-daughter one! Father will not allow such a thing!!"

Sighing, Kyouya said, "Tamaki you know that we are not a real family so you stop with the father, mother thing."

"But, but we _are_ a family!" He protested.

"No, we are not, but we are _like_ a family."

Tamaki sighed, "You really have to be stubborn about that don't you Kyouya," Tamaki said in his sudden new calm voice, shocking everyone except for Kyouya.

"Yes."

"You can not date Haruhi because... Because... I don't know why..." He said back in his foolish-self, trying to think of a reason why they can't date.

Once again sighing, Kyouya asked, "So Tamaki, is there a reason why we can not have a relationship?"

"Oh yeah! You guys can't date because Haruhi still have her debt!"

"No, Éclair already paid for all of it."

"Oh... Then I guess you guys can have an relationship." Tamaki said having a little sad tone in it.

"Don't worry Tamaki-senpai, it's not like we will ditch you guys, we're just going to hang out on weekends," Haruhi reassured.

"Any other reasons why we shouldn't have this relationship?" Kyouya asked the host club members.

Everyone shook there heads.

"No reason, Kyou-chan... So we should celebrate right?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, yes we should Hunny-senpai," Tamaki said, "Yoshi! We are going to your mansion this Sunday, Kyouya!" The host king shouted.

"Hai hai," Kyouya sighed, it's going to be a long day on Sunday. He just knew it.

Then out of nowhere Tamaki had juice in a wine bottle with glass cups, "A toast to the new couple!" He said filling up the glass with juice raising it high.

"A toast to Kyouya and Haruhi!" The other host club said raising their glass cups as well.

"Thank you guys, this really means a lot to me," Haruhi said with a very charming smile.

"It means a lot to me too," Kyouya said, finishing his drink.

Everyone was smiling, even Hikaru, that was just crying a while ago... Well he just found out that he has Kaoru by his side, and that was all he needed...

When everyone finished and everybody left, except for Kyouya and Haruhi...

"They're great friends to be with, don't you think Kyouya?" She asked.

"Yes Haruhi, they're great friends," Kyouya replied.

"Well Kyouya, are we going to leave now?"

"Not just yet, I still have to do something before I leave."

"Ehh, what's that?" Haruhi asked, looking at Kyouya.

He smirked while taking his glasses off and placing it to who knows where.

"This," with that being said he turned to face Haruhi and he lifted her from her waist, kissing her deeply, but also gently on the lips.

Haruhi was shocked, but after a moment, she kissed him back.

_'We will never be separated, my beloved,' _Kyouya thought, enjoying the kiss.

OWARI!!!!!!

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story! I highly doubt there will be a sequel, so don't get your hopes up! But I might make a chapter about what's going to happen in Kyouya's mansion! Anyway, I want to thank my editors by editing my fanfics all the time, also having to bear with my awful grammer! But this time my editor didn't edit it so I'm sorry if you see a lot of grammar errors or just any other errors!**

**1: I'm sorry but I'm really tired at the moment so I'm skipping a lot of stuff. Sorry!**

**2: I'm sorry Hikaru!**


End file.
